


A Torrid Affair of Misguided Signals

by LadyCizzle



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Lori, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a few days before Valentine’s and Steve’s unsure of what his gift to Danny should be.  He goes to Lori for advice and somehow signals get crossed and the two end up in a lip-lock.  Danny shows up and is not pleased and neither is the rest of the team.  Ma Williams also makes an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Torrid Affair of Misguided Signals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the day of love and the departure of Lori. Hope you like it.

To say Steve was nervous about Valentines Day would be an understatement. No, he was terrified and for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why. He had never celebrated the holiday before, never had a reason to but now for the first time in his life he did and it scared him. He knew he wouldn’t be as nervous if he was dating a woman. For them all that you needed were flowers, chocolates, and a card or teddy bear with an idiotic saying such as ‘I love you beary much’. If he was really in love, expensive perfume or diamonds but he knew that the sentiment would be lost on Danny who was definitely not a girl.

Danny. His best friend and partner in more ways than one. One of the few people he could count on whenever his life became a shit-storm and the only person he wanted to kiss afterwards. He had seen it coming from day one but didn’t want to admit that his feelings went beyond friendship. However, as the days continued to pass by the feelings grew stronger, and deeper until he wasn’t able to contain them any longer. It started after his rescue from North Korea and slowly evolved into something more, something phenomenal. Now if he could just find the perfect gift that would convey his feelings the holiday would be perfect for the both of them.

“Is there something the matter Steve?” 

Looking up Steve saw that he wasn’t as alone in the office as he thought. Lori was there as well and standing a little too close for his liking, as usual. “No, everything’s fine,” he replied as sternly as he could, turning his attention back to the blank screen.

She had been watching him from her office, her with nothing to do and him staring absently at the computer screen. Lori could tell something was on Steve’s mind and she desperately wanted to find out what. “If I wasn’t a skilled profiler I would believe that but since I am. I know for a fact that you’re lying.”

‘Skilled, right,’ thought Steve smirking somewhat. It never ceased to amaze him how Lori never seemed to see what was right in front of her. Like that fact that he wasn’t interested. “It’s nothing.”

“Come on Steve,” she smiled as sweetly as he could, placing a hand on Steve’s forearm. “I’d like to think we’re more than colleagues, friends even and if something is bothering you I would like to help.”

As he shrugged her hand away Steve couldn’t help but let out a sigh. Usually when something was bothering him he would go to Danny, who was out doing something, but since he needed advice about a gift for him he couldn’t. And when he couldn’t seek Danny’s help he would go to Chin or Kono or sometimes Catherine. But since they were out getting lunch for everyone and Catherine was away on some classified mission he couldn’t go to them for advice. Lori was his only option, unfortunately. Rubbing a hand over his face, he exhaled deeply before speaking. “You know Valentine’s Day is right around the corner.”

Lori let out a grunt. “How could I forget,” she frowned. “Every store I go into has heart shaped balloons floating to the ceiling and singing bears down the aisle. It’s pretty sickening”

“Right. Anyways I want to get someone a gift I just don’t know what.”

She gave him a sly grin. “Steve is this your first time celebrating Valentines?” she asked with a smirk.

Steve did his best not to blush at the comment. “Yeah, kinda,” he shrugged nonchalantly, turning away.

“That’s so adorable but I have to say I find that odd seeing as how you’re...you.”

“What does that mean?”

“Come on Steve you own a mirror right,” huffed Lori, rolling her eyes. “You’re, in every sense of the word, gorgeous and any woman would die if they had a chance to get into your bed,” silently adding the ‘I know I would’ in her head. “What’s Danny always saying, women eye-hump you everywhere you go.”

Steve zoned out at the mention of Danny’s name, mind drifting back to the previous night when the two of them made out like teenagers on his couch before he dragged the blonde upstairs to his room. He was so lost in the memory that he didn’t hear Lori repeatedly calling his name.

“Steve...Steve....Steve!”

Pulling himself out of the thought, he gave Lori an apologetic smile. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

Lori herself smiled. She had never seen Steve act this way before and a part of her couldn’t help but wonder if it was her who had that effect on him. She hadn’t made it a secret that she was interested in him, with the constant flirting and touching she did on a daily basis. Even going as far as doing and saying things in the hopes of making him jealous. Not to mention taking him up on his offer to go for a run up all those stairs where she ultimately sprained her ankle. But having Steve carry her down the steps in his arms made up for it entirely. “Wow, this person must be really great if you’re acting like a teenager,” she grinned hopefully, inching closer.

Steve smiled and was completely unaware of how close Lori had gotten to him. “They are and I need a really good gift to show exactly how I feel.”

“How sure you that they feel the same way?”

“Contrary to popular belief I’m not as oblivious as people think,” snorted Steve, rolling his eyes. “I’m pretty sure the two of us are on the same page.”

Now she was certain it was her Steve was talking about, he was just too nervous to tell her how he was feeling. “Well dinner and a movie is always nice,” she suggested coyly.

“You sure that doesn’t sound to cliché?” asked Steve suspiciously.

Lori gave him a pat on the arm. “Trust me, when you’re out with someone you really care about it’s never cliché.”

Steve thought about her suggestion and realized that even though he and Danny had been a couple for a few months they never had any outings together. Their dates usually consisted of dinner at his place and a recorded game on T.V. Maybe Danny would appreciated being wined and dined for an evening at a very expensive restaurant. Hell, he would even pay for it all. “Thanks Lori,” grinned Steve happily as he gave her friendly pat on the shoulder. “You really helped me out.”

Lori saw this as the opening she needed. “Steve, is there something you want to ask me?” she asked, eyes fluttering as she looked up at him.

“Um...no,” answered Steve, shaking his head. “I don’t think so.”

‘Looks like I’m gonna have to take matters into my own hands,’ thought Lori as she reached and with one hand pulled Steve down into a kiss.

Steve didn’t even have a chance to register what was happening when he felt a hand on the back of his neck and his head being pulled forward. He never got a chance to say a word when a pair of lips, that didn’t belong to Danny were on top of his. 

“Hey Steve my mom wants to know what your favorite cookies...?” the words seemed to trail off when Danny walked into the office to find Steve and Lori engaged in a kiss. It took every ounce of composure he had not to drop the phone or do something irrational like throwing it at Steve’s head.

“Danny,” gasped Steve as he finally pushed Lori away from him. He could see the pain and hurt in Danny’s eyes and knew he had to explain the situation and fast.

Danny didn’t say anything to Steve, instead he continued speaking to his mother on the phone. “You know what Ma I’m going to have to get your answer later. It seems that McGarrett is a little preoccupied at the moment and I would hate to interrupt him,” he hissed angrily as he glared at both Steve and Lori. He couldn’t believe that he once again found himself being hurt by someone he loved. “I’m going home Steven, alone, and maybe if I feel up to it I’ll be back tomorrow,” he replied curtly before turning and walking out of the doors.

Steve made an effort to go after Danny but the grip on his wrist forced him to turn around.

“What was that all about?” asked Lori, eyes confused.

“Not now Lori,” he growled, shaking himself out of her grasp only to see Kono and Chin walk through the door, bags in hand.

“Hey bossman. Just saw Danny run out of here like bat out of hell and into the elevator. He alright?” Kono asked as she walked over to the table.

Steve let out a hiss as he rubbed his hand over his face roughly. “Dammit.”

“What happened?” asked Chin concerned, eyes shifting to both Steve and Lori.

Lori raised her hands and shrugged. “Don’t look at me,” she sniped. “He just ran out of here after he saw Steve and me kissing.”

“What!” shrieked Kono almost dropping the bag that was in her hand.

Chin began shaking his head disappointingly. “That’s cold brah,” he replied with a frown. Both he and Kono knew the extent of Steve and Danny’s relationship even if they hadn’t come out in the open and told them.

“What, no! It wasn’t like that I swear and for the record Lori kissed me,” explained Steve, taking a step around Lori and standing closer to Kono and Chin.

“I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“You never do,” snorted Kono, rolling her eyes.

“Look, I just needed some advice on what to get Danny for Valentines Day that didn’t make him feel at all like a girl so I asked Lori since she was the only one here.”

“How’s that plan working out for you?” Kono replied sarcastically.

“It was going fine until she kissed me and Danny walked in on us.” Letting out a defeated sigh, he rubbed the back of his neck. “I really screwed up didn’t I?” he replied softly, looking down at his feet.

Chin couldn’t do anything except give Steve a friendly pat on the back. “Yep, you did but give Danny a chance to calm down. He’ll come around.”

“You think so.”

“I do,” answered Chin while Kono gave him a hopeful nod. 

********

“Danny what’s wrong?”

Danny was so livid after seeing Lori and Steve kissing that he hadn’t even realized he was still on the phone with his mother. Or that he was still sitting in the parking lot of HQ. “Everything’s fine Ma,” he lied.

His mother, however, scoffed. “Danny I’m your mother. You think I don’t know when you’re lying or upset. Or both.”

“Fine, you really want to know. I walked in on Steve kissing Lori and I got so upset that I fled and I am now sitting in the car like the pathetic loser that I am,” he replied in one angry breath. “Are you happy now?”

“But I thought you and Steve were-”

“I thought so to but apparently I was wrong. Wouldn’t be the first time though would it,” sighed Danny, leaning his head against the steering wheel. 

Mrs. Williams let out a sigh of her own. “I hate to say this honey but from the way you’ve described Steve he’s as loyal as they come, especially to the people he loves. Did you give him a chance to explain what happened?”

“Explain what,” he growled. “That he tripped and Lori’s lips broke his fall. I’m not an idiot nor am I naive.”

“Danny I did not raise you to walk away from your problems. You need to go back inside and talk to Steve.”

Danny lifted his head as he shook it adamantly. “Nope, not gonna happen Ma.”

“Danny-”

“Ma I am a grown man who is more than capable of making his own decisions and I have decided that I do not want to talk to Steve right now,” he replied sternly. “Nothing you can say will make me change my mind.”

“Daniel Evan Williams, I am your mother and you will do what I say. Now go back into that building and talk to Steve or I swear I will take the first flight I find out to Hawaii and you do not want me in Hawaii Daniel. You know you don’t. Are we clear?”

He felt himself stiffen at the thought of his mother actually coming to Hawaii, knowing that she meant every word she said. “Yes ma’am,” answered Danny conceding.

“Well what are you waiting for? Go!” 

After hanging up the phone Danny took a few deep breaths, regaining his composure before getting out of the car. He walked back through the doors to find Steve standing next to Chin and Kono on one side of the table with Lori standing on the other. He was happy about the distance between Steve and Lori but wished she was further away, somewhere like Antarctica.

“I thought you left,” replied Steve with a hopeful expression after seeing Danny walk in. 

Danny shrugged. “Well my mom wasn’t so keen on the idea of me walking away without talking to you.”

“Look Danny, give me a chance to explain and I-” Steve began only to be cut off by his cellphone ringing. Sliding it out of his pocket he answered it, desperately hoping it wasn’t a new case. “McGarrett....Yes Mrs. Williams he’s here and we are talking.....I’m glad you were able to talk some sense into him......I promise ma’am, never again.......Oatmeal raisin........You too,” finished Steve as he placed his phone down onto the table. 

“Since when do you and my mother converse?” asked Danny completely stunned that his mother had Steve’s number.

Steve shrugged sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “She calls me every once in a while to see how I’m doing and to make sure you’re doing okay.”

“And how did she get your number?”

“Grace.”

“Oh.”

Suddenly Steve was walking, bypassing everyone until he was standing directly in front of Danny. He wanted to reach out and grab his hand but was afraid of having his partner flinch away. So instead he opted to just stand as close as he could. “Danny,” he began, rubbing the back of his neck once more. “You have got to know that I would never betray like that. What happened between Lori and I was a mistake and I’m so sorry you had to see it but you have got to believe me when I say it wasn’t me who initiated it.”

Looking past Steve, he focused his gaze on Lori who was desperately trying to focus her attention else where but failing miserably. “Is that true?” he asked, hoping she could hear the malice dripping from his voice. “Did you kiss him?”

“I thought we were sharing a moment what with Steve asking about Valentines Day and what sort of gift he should get for his special someone,” shrugged Lori, unapologetically. “He never mentioned who it was for.”

Steve turned and threw her a scowl before turning back to Danny. “Well I was trying to be discreet just like you asked but it’s you Danny. It’s always been you.”

“You do realize that I’m not a chick right,” growled Danny, rolling his eyes. “And I’m certainly not enamored with the holiday. You shouldn’t feel compelled to get me anything.”

“I know you’re not a girl Danny but you deserve to be appreciated don’t you,” whispered Steve, finally slipping his hand into Danny’s and squeezing their hands together.

Every ounce of anger he had towards Steve melted away as he took a step closer to Steve, using his free hand to lightly grasp the back of his neck. “And what exactly does this appreciation entail?.”

Leaning forward slightly, he pressed his lips against Danny’s earlobe. “Dinner,” he whispered seductively. “A very expensive dinner paid for entirely by me.”

Danny did his best not to moan at the heat and shivers now flowing down his back. “No take-out or you forgetting your wallet.”

“Nope,” grinned Steve.

“I guess that doesn’t sound bad,” he smiled back as he turned his head and pressed his lips against Steve. Kissing him passionately in front of everyone and not really caring if they saw. 

Lori just stood there, glaring while Kono and Chin shared a wide grin, giving each other a quiet high five. Looking down, Kono realized that Steve’s call to Danny’s mother was still connected. 

“Oh hi Mrs. Williams,” she grinned as she picked up the phone. “Danny and Steve are a little occupied at the moment so you’ll probably have to call them back........ Yeah I’m glad they worked it out to.........Kono, right........I’ve heard a lot about you too, especially your lasagna........But you know what, I wouldn’t mind hearing a few stories about Danny when he was kid........Oh no, with the bosses occupied I’ve got nothing but time,” Kono smirked mischievously as she quietly slipped away to her office.

Finally they parted but remained as close as possible, Danny resting his forehead against Steve’s. “What do you say we call it a day and go home?” suggested Danny. “I don’t know, make up properly.”

Sliding down his hand, he reached into Danny’s pocket and pulled out the keys to the Camaro. “I say let’s go,” he grinned, dangling the keys over Danny’s head before dashing out of the office, Danny right behind him.

Lori watched them leave, still confused by the events that just happened and not really knowing what to say. She turned to find Chin still standing there. “So Steve’s really not interested in me then?” she asked perplexed, as if she refused to believe what she saw with her own eyes.

Chin simply rolled his eyes, grabbed a bag, and went back to his office, muttering as he did so leaving Lori alone once more.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY


End file.
